Ever After
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: AU Botan, Keiko's fairy godmother, is determined to give Keiko her happy ending... though it happens not in the way she expects. Kurama/Botan KurBo Yusuke/Keiko


Karin: Here you go, a fractured fairytale of Kurama/Botan. Hope you enjoy!

Summary: As a fairy godmother, Botan's mission was to make sure Keiko gets her happy ending… though not in the way it was supposed to go.

Pairings: Botan/Kurama, Keiko/Yusuke

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu

* * *

Ever After

Botan frowned as she hovered above a well furnished house—its outlook meant for a noble family—in distaste. She tut-ed and her wings fluttered angrily. She held her wand tightly, wishing she could turn the family into newts for making her charge cry so much.

Keiko Yukimura suffered so much in her short lifetime. First she lost her mother at a young age, and then her father remarried a cruel woman with her two nasty daughters, Koto and Juri. Once the girl's father died, no one was there to protect Keiko from being stripped of her noble life and made into a servant for those awful people she calls a family. So many times Botan wanted to step in and make Keiko's life better, but the fairy prince, Koenma, forbid her from doing so.

" _But Koenma, sir!" Botan protested. "Keiko is absolutely miserable! Isn't our responsibility to make sure good people get their happy ending? Why can't we help Keiko?"_

" _I never said we weren't going to help her, Botan. Just that it wasn't the right time." Prince Koenma said, floating in the air and going towards the book shelf. Grabbing the tome he needed, he flipped open to a certain page. "Our records say that there is a ball coming up in the kingdom, and all eligible women are invited to attend to help insure the prince of the kingdom finds himself a bride. Naturally, our records say that Prince Kurama is a good ruler and his family has always ruled with a kind but firm hand. To insure Prince Kurama's rule starts out as a good one for him and his kingdom is important, and him finding the perfect wife is critical."_

 _Botan's violet eyes widened, realization clicking into place._

" _Of course! Keiko would make a wonderful queen! Oh Koenma, sir, that is a genius plan! She and Prince Kurama shall make a good match and they shall live happily ever after! It's killing two birds with one stone!"_

" _Of course!" Koenma puffed his chest out. "Now as fairies it is our duty to make sure the human realm is at peace and all good deeds get rewarded. Keiko is such a kind young woman that I believe she deserves the chance to leave her family behind and find true love. Your mission is to make sure she goes to the ball and catches the prince's eye. I'm trusting you with this task, Botan, don't fail me."_

" _You can count on me!" Botan promised._

"If only he would allow me to turn the family into newts…" Botan sighed, waiting for the family to leave so Keiko could come to the gardens and let out her woes. Her heart went out to the poor girl as her mother's dress was ripped by her cruel step family. "I will be sure to make her an even prettier one!"

"For a second I had faith in you, and then you went back to your usual dumb drivel. How disappointing." A voice called out. The blue haired fairy turned to see a short spikey haired male cloaked in black.

"Hiei! Don't be so rude! It is our duty as fairies to not cause mischief and instead help others." Botan scolded the former evil fairy. Hiei used to be a dangerous fairy who would always cause mischief before his brethren captured him and put him on probation as courtesy of the Prince of the fae. "What are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be in another kingdom watching over Princess Yukina?"

"Hmph. She is fine for now. Unlike your charge, she isn't being abused." Hiei told her. "The prince of brats told me to come check on you to make sure you don't screw up as usual."

"Oh come now! I am a wonderful fairy godmother!" Botan protested. "Why, I set Princess Yukina up with her true love when you refused to do it." At the mention of the princess's beau, Hiei glared.

"Exactly—you set her up with a buffon street rat. How is that not messing up?" Hiei retorted. Botan shook her head at his usual negativity. It was a wonder he was able to be a fairy godmother with that attitude…

"I have this all under control, Hiei. By the end of the night, Keiko will have her prince charming and the kingdom will have its new queen!" Botan declared. Hiei rolled his eyes and disappeared. With the other fairy gone, Botan focused down at the gardens where Keiko was crying. She readied her wand and grinned.

"Time to work!"

* * *

Keiko sobbed, clutching her ruined dress in her hands. Was she ever meant to be happy? It seems like everything was just going wrong. She wished she could just leave this house and these miserable people who liked to torture her, but knew she wouldn't have anywhere to go, and that made her cry harder.

"Hello there!" a voice called. Keiko jumped, not expecting someone to be in the gardens with her since all the servants beside her were fired and she was tasked with all the housework. She turned her chocolate eyes to see a blue haired girl wearing pink robes with her hood up, a white bow at her collar to tie her cloak together. Keiko gasped when she saw the gossamer wings on the strange woman's back. She backed up a little, not quite believing what she was seeing, convinced she finally went mad.

"Oh don't be frightened, Keiko! I'm only here to help!" the stranger said. Keiko just blinked.

"Y-you know my name?" Keiko asked, slightly wary. The pink cloaked woman smiled, and Keiko couldn't help but feel safe under the girl's amethyst gaze.

"Of course! I'm Botan! Your fairy godmother, silly!" the woman, Botan, declared happily, waving her wand around. Keiko wanted to faint.

"I must be dreaming—yes, I fell asleep by the fire like usual and now I'm dreaming up one of mother's stories!" Keiko exclaimed, sitting on the stone bench in the gardens. Botan smiled gently, journeying near her.

"Oh sweetheart, this is no dream I assure you! I'm here to make sure you get your happy ending!" Botan told her smiling. Keiko stared at her in awe.

"You've come to take me away? I've always hoped that one day someone would take me away from this awful place." Keiko confessed, excitement creeping into her being at the thought of leaving here. Botan shook her head sadly.

"I cannot take you away from this place. You have to leave on your own, I'm afraid." Botan admitted, feeling guilt at not being able to grant that wish. Keiko's eyes filled with sadness.

"Oh." She said disappointed, looking at her lap. Botan stepped near her and took her hands, leading her away from the bench.

"Now now, don't be sad—just because I can't take you away doesn't mean I can't help you leave." Botan said.

"How will you do that?" Keiko asked curious. Botan twirled her around, as if leading her in a dance. "The ball?"

"Right, dearie! I am here to make sure you get to go to the ball and dance the night away!" the blue haired fairy claimed. Keiko was confused.

"How will that help me leave here for good?" Keiko couldn't help but ask, not quite getting her fairy godmother's plan. Botan winked at her and put a finger to her lips.

"Unfortunately, that is for me to know and you to find out, but I promise you that you will find what you're looking for at the ball." Botan held Keiko's hands in her own. Keiko smiled at how motherly Botan was—feeling warmth from her affection. Then her gaze turned downcast at the memory of her two step sisters Juri and Koto ruining her dress.

"But… my dress…." Keiko said sadly, clenching the fabric. "I can't go to the ball like this."

"Not to worry!" Botan grinned, waving her wand. "By the time I'm finished, you shall be the bell of the ball!"

* * *

After Botan's magic, Keiko certainly was the bell of the ball like she promised. Botan grinned happily as the ballroom went silent as the girl's appearance, her blue gown sparkling and her face practically glowing. _'She's sure to catch Prince Kurama's attention!'_

She was kicking her legs in and out as she sat on the chandelier shining in the ballroom. Her wings fluttered excitedly as she surveyed the scene below her. Her smile grew and she started bouncing when she caught sight of a youth with black hair with a greenish tint wearing noble clothes making his way towards Keiko. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, he was there, grinning. He bowed to her and held out his hand to which Keiko took, blushing and smiling all the while. It made Botan's heart melt. _'That must be Prince Kurama! Oh they make such a beautiful couple!'_

He led her to the dance floor, and Botan nearly squealed. She looked around, taking her wand in hand and zapping the conductor who blinked out of his stupor and started the music. Soon the couple was twirling across the dance floor, the other couples joining in and enjoying the soothing sounds of the music.

Noticing the main stars of the night retreating to the gardens, Botan floated in the air and transformed into wisps of light, following. She materialized behind a pillar, hidden in shadow as Keiko and the prince were dancing beside the fountain in the moonlight. She took her wand, transforming her robes and cloak into a pink ballgown and made her wings disappear. Her blue hair was up in a twist with pearls tangled in. She didn't bother wearing shoes in either fairy or human form, liking the feel of the earth on her bare feet. Hiding her wand in the skirts of her dress, she bit her lip to calm her giggles as she observed her charge.

It seemed the couple was really hitting it off to Botan's glee. Prince Koenma was right in that they were a great match. The young lad was very boisterous but she could tell with Keiko he was sincere and genuine. Keiko of course was very witty and charming as usual, ensnaring the young lad's heart even more.

"At this rate he'll propose to her before the night is over!" Botan cheered quietly.

"I certainly say so. Though I don't think they'll appreciate the audience." A male voice spoke. Botan nearly screeched, but covered her mouth at the last second and whipped around to find a very handsome young man with red hair down his back and eyes that reminded her of the emeralds Prince Koenma likes to look at in the fairy treasure room. He was dressed in a white tailcoat and blue pants and white gloves—fit to look like a prince. Botan blushed—not used to seeing beautiful people up close. She started to speak, but her hands were still covering her mouth, making it come out in muffled noise. She stopped, removed her hands, and cleared her throat, the man waiting patiently for her to speak.

"Ah yes! But this girl is my charge, good sir! It is my responsibility to make sure Prince Kurama behaves himself!" Botan said proudly. The man's eyes widened, but soon a teasing smile rose to his lips.

"The prince? Oh, I'm sure he will behave himself in the company of a beautiful lady." He said, as if there was some joke she wasn't getting, but it flew over Botan's head while she nodded excitedly.

"He better! That girl is sweet and wonderful! She deserves the best! I made sure everyone would see how beautiful she is just like those close to her see her." The man's smile was impressed.

"Ah, so you made her dress then? How did you manage that craftsmanship all by yourself?" he asked. Botan started to sweat, placing an arm behind her neck.

"Oh! You know—I'm a talented seamstress! Hahaha"

"I see. You're very good at your profession." The man said. "though I wonder, why not make the best gown for yourself?" he gestured to her gown and while not as good as Keiko's was very wonderful as well. Botan giggled.

"Why when I want my charge to be the center of attention? She's beautiful and I want the world to see what I have seen in her spirit. It's good to make others happy, isn't it?" the handsome man's smile was very gentle, perhaps thinking of his own loved ones, Botan thought.

"Yes, it is." He agreed. "May I ask your name?"

"I'm afraid I cannot give my name if I don't have one in return." Botan responded, smiling in jest. The man chuckled, holding out his hand.

"Forgive me—I am Shuuichi."

"Shuuichi, huh? Are you close with the prince?" Botan tilted her head.

"You could say that." His emerald eyes sparkled in mischief. "I'm his captain of the guard and best friend."

"Well then, Shuuichi, I am Lady Botan!" Botan gave him her hand, and he surprised her by kissing her knuckles gently, making the fairy blush.

"Peony? It suits you." Shuuichi confessed sincerely. Botan smiled. Then her expression turned serious.

"Now, Shuuichi, it was nice talking to you, but I must watch my charge and her prince! She can't know I'm here—it would ruin everything."

"True, but it seems like your charge has disappeared in the company of her prince." Shuuichi pointed out, and true to his word, the couple was no longer in sight. Botan's expression fell.

"Oh no! Where did they go? I should go find them." She said, starting to make her way around to the gardens, but Shuuichi gently halted her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps it is better this way—love needs privacy after all." He told her. Botan's shoulders slumped, knowing he was right. She wouldn't like being spied on if she was with someone.

"Oh well, I guess you are right. I should probably go off on my own now."

"Would you like to keep me company? It's dreadfully dull inside and the gardens are beautiful at night." Shuuichi offered, smiling down at her. His eyes sparkled in the moonlight and Botan couldn't help but blush.

"I suppose so. It is dreadfully boring in the ballroom compared to out here." Botan admitted. He held out his hand and she gave him hers, his fingers softly curling around hers like a lover's caress. Botan's face glowed even more with a blush at the closeness.

"This way, Lady Peony." He smirked at the name, making Botan laugh, as he escorted her deeper into the gardens. Botan's eyes shined in wonder as she observed the many different flowers.

"This is absolutely amazing! Even at home the flowers aren't that splendid!" Botan exclaimed. Shuuichi smiled, caressing one of the rose's petals and turned to her.

"Where is your home?" he asked. Botan quickly scrambled up for a response.

"Oh, you know, just somewhere in the kingdom! It's not that important!" Shuuichi's eyebrow raised skeptically but he let it go with a smile, just happy to be in her presence.

"Perhaps you will show me someday?" he asked. Botan blushed at the implication of seeing him again.

"It's quite far." Botan said. Shuuichi laughed.

"I think I can manage. You came here after all."

"True." Botan smiled, linking their arms together. "Tell me about the prince! Is Keiko with a good man?" Botan was nervous about her charge. Shuuichi patted her arm in comfort.

"I can assure you she is in good hands." Shuuichi promised. "I trust that man with my life." His answer made Botan sigh in relief. "You really care about her, don't you?" he stated kindly.

"Of course! I love all my charges! They all deserve the best." she asserted.

"You are very kind, Botan." Shuuichi told her. Botan waved it off.

"Oh no! I'm not that special! I just want to see people happy."

"Not many people want that. You'd be surprised at how many people can be cruel." Shuuichi took on her hardened look.

"Did someone hurt you?" Botan questioned, both of them stopping their walk. Shuuichi looked down at his feet.

"My mother…. She was abandoned by my father. Stole some treasure and left her to raise me all by herself." Shuuichi admitted. Botan gripped his hand.

"She has you, Shuuichi. And I'm sure she loves you just as much as you love her." The fairy said. Shuuichi shook his head and smiled down at her.

"Yes, she also has my step-father and little brother." They both smiled at each other. "It's funny. I don't usually talk about these things…"

"Then I'm very honored by it, Shuuichi." The blue haired woman grinned up at him. The red haired man stared at her, contemplating something. His intense gaze made Botan flustered. They were in the middle of the gardens where Keiko and her suitor were. The fountain shined in the moonlight. They could faintly hear the music from the ball while they gazed at each other. The atmosphere seemed very intimate to Botan, making her heart beat faster. Shuuichi finally smiled gently, bowing to her and holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance, Lady Peony?" he asked. "It seems a crime to not finish our stroll through the gardens with just a farewell." He told her. The blue haired fairy grew nervous.

"Oh I… I don't know how to dance like this…" Botan confessed. "We… where I come from we dance differently." She explained. Shuuichi's gaze softened. He straightened up and placed their arms in a waltz position.

"Then I will just have to teach you."

They swayed delicately to the music, with Shuuichi twirling her with such tender affection that Botan felt that she couldn't speak, so absorbed in the intimacy of the moment. Her dress elegantly twirled to their dance, and Shuuichi noticed her lack of footwear.

"No shoes?" he questioned. Botan giggled sheepishly.

"I like the feel of the earth on my feet. It's refreshing." This caused Shuuichi to chuckle.

"You certainly are something, Lady Peony." Shuuichi told her. "I'm afraid if this continues, you'll end up stealing my heart away."

"Eh?" Botan blinked, stopping their dance. They stared at each other intently, like they were in their own little world. She didn't register he was leaning his head down to hers before the clock's chimes broke the spell between them. The midnight chime resonating with Botan like an alarm.

"Oh no—midnight! Keiko! I forget to tell her it wears off at midnight!" Botan fretted, detaching herself from Shuuichi's arms and running away into the gardens. She was too focused on her task she didn't notice Shuuichi calling to her or him pursuing her. She took her wand out from her skirts and her wings appeared. Disappearing into wisps, she located Keiko, who was hiding near the bushes. Botan materialized and Keiko gasped in relief.

"Botan—the enchantment!"

"I know! Come quickly!" they heard the sounds of the guards pursuing them and Botan cursed. "It seems the prince isn't ready for you to go! Come!" she waved her wand and they disappeared into sparkles.

* * *

Reappearing at Keiko's manner, the two sighed in relief. Keiko hugged her and Botan patted her head, both relieved they would not be caught tonight.

"Oh Botan! It was so wonderful! He was amazing!" Keiko told her, reminiscing about the prince no doubt. "I… just when we were about to kiss, the enchantment wore off and I had to run before he saw! I didn't want him to see me as I really am." Keiko panicked. Botan grasped her hands.

"Don't you worry a thing, Keiko! He'll love you for you! I guarantee it! " Botan promised. Keiko looked at her, hope in her eyes.

"Really?" she questioned. Botan grinned.

"Of course! Now off to bed! Time to dream of ballgowns and remarkable princes." Botan ushered her into the house and she disappeared, heading back to the Fairy Kingdom.

* * *

"Lord Koenma! I did it! Keiko was brilliant! She captured Prince Kurama's heart no problem!" Botan congratulated herself as she couldn't wait to shove it in Hiei's face that she did a great job. However, Koenma's eye was twitching and Botan grew confused.

"Oh really?" Koenma said. He held out his hand and George handed him the book of records, opening it. "Keiko did capture someone's heart, but it wasn't Prince Kurama's."

Botan blinked.

"Pardon?"

"Apparently she didn't even meet with the prince—instead she met and fell in love with his captain of the guard, Yusuke." Koenma read the report. Botan was very confused now.

"No, the captain of the guards is named Shuuichi, sir." The fairy protested. Koenma blinked.

"Shuuichi? No, it says here his name is Yusuke. Black hair and brown eyes."

"But the captain of the guard has red hair and green eyes!" Botan exclaimed. Koenma and George just looked at her like she had a second head. "I saw him!"

"Whoever you saw was an imposter, I guarantee it." Koenma said, turning a page. "Not only that but according to the news in the kingdom, Prince Kurama is searching for the actual girl he spent his night with throughout the kingdom."

"What?! Where did you hear this?!" just then Hiei appeared.

"It seems you really didn't pay attention to this job, did you, fairy woman?" Hiei spoke. Botan glared at him. He held out a paper to the prince of fairies. "Here is the latest news regarding the mystery woman."

Koenma took the paper from Hiei and read it. His eyes scanned the contents before his eyes widened and he almost choked on his pacifier. George pat him on the back and he yelled.

"What?! That can't be!" The three other occupants leaned in.

"What is it Lord Koenma, sir?" George questioned. Koenma began reading the paper.

" _To all those in the kingdom, the Prince Kurama declares that he shall marry the woman he spent the night with at the ball. He asks that she appear before him or if anyone who knows her to send word to her he is looking for the talented seamstress that loves her charges, who dances in bare feet and goes by the name Lady Peony._ Who is that?! I've never heard of such a girl!" Koenma was interrupted by the sound of Botan choking. The three men looked up to see her face pale and her eyes were wide.

"Oh no…."

* * *

Karin: okay there you go. Sorry it sucks. Let me know if you want this to be a twoshot.


End file.
